


A Matter of a Hobbit Guide

by kiayea



Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Bag End, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiayea/pseuds/kiayea
Summary: Dwarf sentinel meets his hobbit guide on the eve of starting the quest of Erebor.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Ficlets from Various Fandoms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078595
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	A Matter of a Hobbit Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is one-shot prequel to my RT April 2020 project - A Matter of Slaying Dragon.

Thorin wandered through the Shire for hours. The map that Gandalf gave him was incomprehensible. He gave up upon it an hour ago and tried to track his companions using his enhanced senses. It was a risk. It was always a risk because of his unbonded state. It took him some time to filter out the various strange flowery fragrances invading his sense of smell until he isolated the familiar smell of his sister-sons. The dwarf frowned. They were on the other side of the village he just entered.

The sky darkened and the stars appeared, their light illuminating the road. His considerable temper cooled by the time he found his way to the lone round green door set in the largest hill in the sleepy village he stumbled into. The damned wizard had to choose the most remote hobbit home in the entire Shire. The moonlight shone on the rune drawn into the middle of the door. At least he could be certain he was in the right place.

Finally.

The dwarf took a deep breath and stilled. His nose twitched as he staggered back in shock. His guide. His guide was here, just behind the door. Right. He was a king, not some wet-behind-ears miner’s lad entering his first courtship. Thorin raised his hand and knocked on the round green door.

It swung open abruptly and the irritated hobbit welcomed him. “Good evening, master dwarf. Please, come in. Your companions are already in.”

“So, this is the hobbit,” Thorin said while taking in the sight of his guide. He was a petite thing. Most of his first impression consisted of a head full of golden curls, blue eyes, smooth, breadless face and pointy ears.

Bilbo’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. The dwarf was pretty enough, truth be said, but his attitude needed some work. “I’ve had enough of the rude dwarves for today.” He exploded with temper. “Your dwarrows came to my smial, without an invitation to boot, and proceed to eat me out of my pantry and ruin my heirlooms. And then you…” Bilbo eyed the king angrily and spat out. “You dared to insult me in my own home.”

“I beg your pardon, Master Baggins. For I find my temper is rather short this evening.” Thorin bowed. The king glared at the company. They shrunk away under his gaze, staring at the ground in shame. Then the king turned his attention to the wizard. “What does Master Baggins mean by his statement that the company entered his home without an invitation. Gandalf, you told us weeks ago that he agreed to join the quest.”

Pissed off Bilbo asked. “What do you mean? I clearly told Gandalf this morning, when he came, I’m not looking for an adventure. I sent him to Tooksborough and Buckland to ask for a volunteer if he was so desperately in need of a hobbit. I am sure one of my numerous Took or Brandybuck cousins would jump on the chance to have an adventure.” Then the hobbit wilted. “I am not in a position to leave the Shire.”

“May I ask, why not, dear Bilbo?” Gandalf asked.

“You know perfectly well why.” Bilbo glared at the meddlesome wizard and continued. “The guides don’t leave the Shire. Ever.”

“But your mother…”

“We are not going to talk about my mother.” Bilbo sharply interrupted the wizard, piquing the interest of dwarrows.

“Bilbo…”

“No, Gandalf.” The hobbit refused to let himself be goaded into revealing anything. “Master Oakenshield, please follow me. I’m sure there are some leftovers in the kitchen.”

Thorin frowned and followed Bilbo’s lead, falling prey into his instinctive need to listen to his guide. It was going to be a problem. Especially since Bilbo seemed to be dead set on not going with them. Not that he wanted his guide anywhere near the dragon.

“Bilbo. At least let them explain why they are seeking your help.” Gandalf pleaded.

The hobbit looked away from the eager faces gathered in his kitchen. He sighed heavily and freed his tightly bound empathy to let it touch his guests to ascertain their intentions. His power swept through the kitchen, assessing dwarrows threat level and dismissing them one by one until his mind ran into a solid shield. Not to be deterred, Bilbo covered the unfamiliar shield with most of his power and wiggled his way inside.

Startled he locked his eyes with the dwarrow king and whispered incredulously. “Sentinel.”

Thorin feeling an unfamiliar mind trying to connect to him looked up and locked his gaze with his guide. He deliberately put down the cutlery, stood up slowly, stalking predatorily his guide. He ignoring the gasps of disbelief from his companions. Thorin grabbed the hobbit around his waist, buried his face in his curls and murmured reverently. “My guide.”


End file.
